everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mererid
'Meried '''is Merana Little's pet. She is an enchanted piece of treasure, with the Blue Fairy's magic keeping her alive. Though she usually resides in the form of a seahorse, mostly for convience, she can take on other forms. A cheeky companion, Meried is a free spirit who likes to have fun. However, her competitive nature often alienates herself from other pets, which is why her friends are rather limited. Character Backstory Some time ago, there was a fearsome pirate ship, called the Emerald''. She was strongly built, with the finest materials, and able to withstand even the most dangerous of storms. She served many captains over time, each granting gifts to her ever-growing power. Romulus bestowed a fighting spirit. Emperor Yao Wang granted wisdom to this believed-inanimate ship. Francis Bonnefoy gave the gift of elegance and charm(AKA looking cool). Antonio Carriedo taught her laughter, Angelique Laroche taught her to be free-spirited. And Arthur Kirkland gave her that ever-so cunning wit. However, all great ships must come to an end one day. As the Emerald sank into the ocean, massive waves lapping at the weathered mahogany, everyone on board flung into the water, with splintered wood, snapped ropes and salty-damp masts, she was torn into pieces. Physically, at least. Strong winds ripped long gashes through the masts, salt water leaked into the wood, foresails tore and whipped around wildly. Her figurehead was wrenched from the ship, but nevertheless stayed in one piece. The spirit of the Emerald was lost among this storm, frantically search for something to hang onto. She finally decided to use the figurehead, one of the few things that had been salvaged. Covered in brilliant blue jewels and resembling a fearsome sea serpent, the Emerald had found what appeared to be her fate. As the storm died down, our former ship floated out in the sea, seemingly lost. That is, until the magic found her. As the large blast of white-hot light shot everywhere from where it was cast, far far away, a faint ringing noise alarmed the figurehead that something great indeed was going to happen. Sparks of magic zig-zagged through the rhythmic waves, occasionally dipping into the water to gift a clownfish or two the power of speech. The particles of the strong magic varied in size, from huge slivers of light twisting about to specks of silvery light dancing rapidly. The blue-tinted silvery white bits rained upon the sea, showering the Emerald with magic in its purest form. Wild, unadulterated, out of control magic. Bathed in a blue light, the Emerald ''experienced what the initial magical intent did: it brought wood to life. Now it was rather curious as to why it was this poor soul, granted with so many living traits that she couldn't fade away as inanimate objects usually would, was on the receiving end of all this sprightly magic. There was surely more heroic, more life-saving objects out there that deserved a moving body, than a pirate ship who's greatest achievement was ''stealing. But perhaps it was for the better after all. The captains of the Emerald had unknowingly cursed her as they blessed her, with each gift bringing her more and more to the brink of life. If she was torn apart(and she was, as you read above), she would be conscious and either floating around without a solid form(read:a spirit. She'll probably become all vengeful and stuff and the Winchesters have to punch her with some iron), or conscious with a solid form that cannot move. And she can't die either so. It was truly a lucky break for The once-figurehead was now a real body. Or rather, it was more alive than before. Rather than being a meat suit that could move, it was a metal suit that could move. And this metal suit was possessed by the Emerald. Now able to move around in the form of a really awesome sea serpent, the Emerald decided that she'd better get used to being alive. Living underneath the seemingly calm waves of the ocean for at least a century, our favorite sea serpent had mastered many skills, and was both respected and feared by all other water dwellers. She did mercenary jobs to prove herself to be a skilled hard worker, and earned quite a fortune, in which she kept in a secret underwater grotto. Being a highly decorated soldier gave her a high spot on the pillar of underwater status. Personality TBA A competitive, cheeky, and playful little thing. Playful Cheerful Free-spirited Cheeky Tough Competitive. Very competitive. Has met Nike too many time and is now addicted to the taste of victory. Boisterous Pretty wise but doesn't show it to confuse enemies Somewhat selfish, does things for personal gain Appearance Since she is a piece of sea treasure, she may look fragile, but is actually quite durable. In fact, on the inside, she is made of the hardest material on earth. Meried is solid wurtzite boron nitride. The Blue Fairy's magic courses through her, keeping her alive. Even though she is made of material, she can bend easily, and is flexible even though her insides are harder than diamond. How? Magic of course ;). Meried currently has three forms: seahorse, drakon, and sea serpent. She is currently learning more forms to use in the future. Each of her forms looks like a specific creature, however, she has more features than that in each form, which is why one can easily tell she is not normal. SEAHORSE: Meried's appearance here is that of a seahorse the size of a liter water bottle. She looks like a very stylized seahorse rather than an actual one, but there are still similarities between the actual thing and Meried. A majestic curved neck, a perfectly sculpted trumpet snout, and a thin tail that curls together gracefully. However, this is where the end to actual seahorse anatomy comes. Her dorsal fins are replaced by webbed wings of a sort. They protruded from where her dorsal fins would be, however they spread out much longer, and is composed of long black spiny supports in a fractured pattern with thin clear mineral layers stretched between them. Several spikes protrued from these supports for no reason other than to look cool. Meried's pectoral fins are also changed into looking similar like this, but on a smaller scale. Meried's coronets are also made of this spiny material, however, there is no mineral layer. The tip of her tail is accented with some more fins in the same structure as before. Running along her back and the back of her tail, Meried has spines made of the support material sprouting out, therefore making her look even cooler. She is covered carefully with rich blue jewels, like sapphires, aquamarine, turquoises, and etc, much like a mosaic. However, rather than following an actual seahorse's rectangular geometric patterns, hers is more random and uses shapes of all kinds. The coloring pattern of this is that lighter blue jewels are the base, with her trunk rings being made of thin pieces of darker blues. Her eyes are large glossy black pearls. The spiny supports for her fins and wings are actual sculpted pieces of black diamonds that have been fractured. This gives her fins a crystalized look on the supports. The mineral layers stretched look like thin layers of mica, however they are stronger than mica, and with splashes of color on them. DRAKON: TBA SEA SERPENT: Her first "living" form, TBA Abilities Transformation Powers that come with each form Swimming Volleyball TBA Trivia *The name Meried has to do with pearls, hence the pearls in her eyes with each form she takes. *The former captains of the Emerald are Rome, China, France, Spain, Seychelles, and England, in their respective orders. *Magic from the Blue Fairy has some side effects. One of the talking clownfish recieved a deformed fin and a blue fish caught a terrible case of amnesia. *Favorite food is probably jelly-filled donut holes. They're good for motivation and learning tricks and stuff. Category:Pets Category:JK